


【羞水】齿轮（下）

by ilku0511



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilku0511/pseuds/ilku0511
Summary: ooc有，慎入。
Relationships: Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Kudos: 4





	【羞水】齿轮（下）

那柴犬像是刚挣脱了链子，便急急忙忙向他跑来了。嘴里叼的铃铛晃晃荡荡，清脆地敲着姜承録的鼓膜。他抱起那只狗，温柔地抚摸它的头，捧着柴犬的脸又捏又揉，捏着捏着泪水便在眼眶里打转。

一阵脚步声和喘气声紧随其后。

丢狗的人穿一双再熟悉不过的白鞋慢悠悠走过来，死命地一路盯着楼道间的大理石地板，却执意不看姜承録的脸。发丝因为拼命奔跑而往后吹散开，就算是寒冷的天里额前也布着细密的汗。

泪水悄无声息洇入鼻腔，姜承録抬头望他，轻轻吸两下鼻子。喻文波脸颊一路红到耳根，不知是因为缺氧还是别的什么缘故。

“丢狗了？喻文波。”姜承録太久没有说过话，开口带着浓郁的喑哑。

他叫他喻文波，不是Jackey，不是带着姜承録独有口音的杰阔，也不是波波。

喻文波从姜承録的脸上读不出任何一种表情。这样的姜承録还只是在职业赛场上的时候见过，每逢这时候他便打趣他哥，shy哥就是这样，深沉。

但他现在讨厌这种感觉。

“这傻狗，自己跑回来的。”  
“我跟过来，只是把它找回去。”

“你就没想过，它为什么回来？”

喻文波故作不屑，嗤笑了一声。

“它想你了，我可没想您。”

“是吗。”  
姜承録放下那只柴犬，狗便欢喜地往屋里奔去。转而一把拽住喻文波的衣领，另一手将门带上。

喻文波被拽了个懵，他比谁都了解姜承録，但不是谁都逼得了他动手。他微微抬头想要看他是不是像往常那样故作凶他却绷不住笑，但脸上除了严肃的神情，再无其它。

“你到底想——”

兴许是以往的过分宠溺变得有恃无恐，喻文波用那双眼睛恼怒盯着他，仿佛分手时摔门而去的并不是自己。姜承録抬手用拇指封住他的唇，在柔嫩的唇瓣上摩挲半晌，咽喉里由衷吐出两声叹息。

“干嘛……”

他以为姜承録会发火，会生气，会喋喋不休念他一顿。

然而只是松开了封在他唇上的手指，在他的额上，隔着一层蓬松的刘海落下一个吻。那吻转而轻轻落在他长长的眼睫上，落在鼻尖上。

他推开了姜承録，自己往后退了两步。

姜承録舔一下嘴唇，喉结滚动两下，喻文波便觉得自己身体腾了空，再回过神来已经被扔在了床上。他见势便翻身起来，慌乱地用脚尖去拨被脱掉散在一处的鞋。

“想逃？去哪？”

姜承録松了上身的衣服，拽住喻文波的脚踝往身下带。

“去我，找不到的地方，对吗。”

姜承録轻轻一笑，一手旋开润滑的盖子。带着他气味的牛仔外套褪去，内衬的衣物被掀起，直至锁骨。乳尖袒露在冰冷的空气中而紧绷着，惹人不自觉产生吮吻的冲动。

沦陷。

可怜的乳尖落入那湿热的口腔，舌尖抵上敏感的缝隙，只是简单翻搅了几下，那处隐秘的部位便悄然挺立，抵在姜承録早已勃起的那处。

“嗯……别搞。”隔着布料轻轻蹭几下，听到意料之中身下人难耐的轻喘。接着又是一阵无谓的挣扎，姜承録压他的手腕，将他们举过头顶，用手牢牢固定住。

哥哥还是胜过弟弟一些。  
在求他1v1下手轻一些的时候是，在床上也是。

但是哥哥爱你。

少年的锁骨，手腕，膝盖，显出情欲的粉红。滚烫的指尖恶作剧般拧两下乳头，两颗殷红就更挺立几分。直到掠过光洁的肚皮，轻轻向下褪去束缚着那处肿胀的底裤。

“还挺诚实。”

“闭嘴吧。”

性器已经遭受了这样多的刺激而分泌出液体，洇在裤子上，打湿出一片模糊的印记。姜承録把它握在手里律动几下，喻文波便绷直了腿，脚趾蜷在一起。简单的撩拨还不够，便附他的耳朵，轻轻含咬他的耳垂，时不时往里灌一小口热气，就能捉到喻文波肉眼可见的颤抖。

少年的眼神飘忽，嘴里吐出三两声呻吟，大腿的内侧已经绷紧到了极限，姜承録知道他快到了，却一手堵住了向外滴答分泌出液体的铃口，作为私自逃跑和刚才嘴硬的惩罚。

“唔……给我。”

“我好想你，Jackey。”

我好想你。  
给你照顾也好，给你深刻又浓烈的爱意也好，给你这片刻不可或缺的高潮的快感也好，你想要的，我都能给你。

但别让我找不到你。

滚烫的性器破开后穴，碾平了贪婪着索取的每一处褶皱，向深处抵进一点，都觉得是撑平到了极限。腿被架在姜承録的肩上，每律动一下他便拖着往自己身前带，每一下都撞上那处敏感的小点。

“喜欢被这样操吗？”

喻文波作势就要伸手捂那姜承録在床上不当人的嘴。

“这样舒服…还是…这样？”

“啊！”  
“不舒服。”

“不舒服吗？”  
“波波怎么，一直吸我。”

喻文波招架不住他的骚话便作罢，索性偏过头避开他的目光。

“用后面高潮好不好。”

“哥哥教给你。”

姜承録加快了律动的速度，每一下都好像要将他的魂魄撞散，在他颤抖着泄出白浊的同时将他紧紧拥在怀里，他的波波便又羞又难堪往胸口蹭，像个失魂落魄的小动物。

情潮汹涌，在狭小的房间里升温。

“我好想你。”  
姜承録抵上喻文波单薄的肩膀，热气一阵阵扑在上面。滚烫的液体从眼眶中滑落，顺着一路淌到锁骨，沾湿了一小块肌肤。

热流灌在身下人的深处。

“我也好想你。”

齿轮会永远啮合，因为彼此最为契合。  
找不到你的那天，世界或许照常运转，但我知道你会像我一样，失魂落魄。


End file.
